custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Big Hit
BJ's Big Hit is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on March 31, 1994. Plot Edit BJ punches Baby Bop for wrecking his rocketship and gets grounded for 7 days. Cast Edit * Barney () * BJ () * Baby Bop () * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom () * Lex Luthor (Kevin Spacey) * * * * Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # The Rocket Song # So Long, Superman # This Is Not My Day Trivia Edit * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Picture This!", with * This video takes place at Baby Bop and BJ's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when BJ and Baby Bop's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship for BJ, the music from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Baby Bop bothers BJ while he is checking out the scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship. It is a rocket ship that broke the sound barrier. Then * When BJ screams as he, * When BJ says "Ai-yi-yi!", as he gets shocked about Barney coming to life, the sound was taken from "I Can Be A Firefighter!" (when ) . * When BJ says "BARNEY!!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!" (when ), expect * During a scene where , the music from "" * Production for this video took place in January 1994. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Lex Luthor comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship for BJ) * BJ: Lex! * Baby Bop: Lex! * Lex Luthor: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. Hey, BJ, look what I got for you. * BJ: What is it? * Lex Luthor: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship! * Quote 2: Edit * Baby Bop: What kind of game is that? * BJ: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Baby Bop: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because this plane is all smashed up. * BJ: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. Quit touching everything. You're gonna mix up the pieces. * Baby Bop: I've never heard of toys that're already broken. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * BJ: Sissy's trying to bother me while I'm ready to build the plane. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, you know that Baby Bop's your little sister. Now if she's gonna bother you while you're ready to build the rocket ship, you should tell her to leave you alone. * BJ: Yes, Mama, I know. * (music starts to the song "The More We Get Together") Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * * Quote 3: Edit * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: (after the song, "The More We Get Together") Okay, BJ. Have fun building your plane. * BJ: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: You're welcome. * BJ: Now Sissy, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the plane. * Baby Bop: BJ, how does it work anyway? * BJ: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Baby Bop: Well, I think that airplanes are-- * BJ: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Baby Bop leaves BJ's bedroom) * (BJ goes back and sees the pieces of the rocket ship) * (fades to the Barney doll on BJ's bed with pillows and a blanket that tucks himself, then magical sparkles appear on him) * (thunder flashes) * (BJ is shocked about Barney coming to life) * BJ: Ai-yi-yi! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * BJ: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, BJ! * BJ: Barney, guess what? * Barney: What? * BJ: I'm building the Bell X-1 rocket ship -- a rocket ship that broke the sound barrier. * Barney: Oh, I see. * BJ: But I don't want Sissy to bother me all the time while I'm building it. I can do this by myself but it'll be hard work. * Barney: Okay. Have fun. * BJ: Okay. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit Edit * Category:DC Comics